


Prize

by abomination



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Festivals, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abomination/pseuds/abomination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Aomine go to a festival together and general adorableness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for KNB and also my first work for the first round in the prompt game with [miss-lestrudel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel/pseuds/Miss_lestrudel) _. I tried to do as much research as I could on festivals, but I may be off and not know it._ I hope you enjoy reading!!!

Kuroko loved festivals. They were always a nice thing to do with friends. From the food to the games, Kuroko couldn’t help but attend every single one that he could. Sadly for Aomine, this meant he was dragged along to all of them.

He couldn’t understand his boyfriend’s obsession with them. Sure, he liked the food (especially when could find teriyaki burgers), but other than that, he didn’t find the appeal in attending them. He only let Kuroko drag him to these places because he didn’t like seeing his boyfriend disappointed.

“Let’s go, Aomine.” Aomine grunted in agreement and followed after the shorter man into the throng of people.

They had gotten there pretty late due to Aomine’s long game of street ball with Kagami. The lanterns were all lit and the stars could already be seen clearly in the night sky. The fireworks show would probably start soon.

Kuroko zipped from stall to stall, picking up a plethora of food and trying to feed almost all of it (especially the stuff he did not like) to Aomine. He ate the food of course, as he liked almost anything as long as it was cooked right.

Aomine had to keep an eye on his boyfriend though, since he had a knack for disappearing. Even if he successfully managed to never take his gaze off of him, Kuroko would still somehow disappear. When Aomine finally saw the one thing he was truly looking for, he excused himself for a brief moment.

It was for, of course, a stall serving teriyaki burgers.

“Go ahead, I’ll be waiting here,” his boyfriend said.

He ordered a few burgers (and by that he meant several burgers—enough to make what Kuroko called a “burger baby”).

After receiving his order, he went back to where his boyfriend said he would be waiting. And, as Aomine had the faintest suspicion would happen, Kuroko wasn’t there.

“Tetsu?” He called out into the crowd. Aomine looked over the heads of the people in the crowd, searching for the only other person with such bizarre blue hair, but was met with no luck.

He continued searching for several minutes until he began asking around. It was slightly embarrassing, but he didn’t care.

Eventually, he came to a game stall. Aomine leaned over the counter to speak to the vendor. “Excuse me have you seen—“

“Aomine?” Kuroko spoke from the spot beside him.

Aomine jumped on instinct. He could never get used to that. “Damn it, Tetsu. Where were you? I’ve been looking all over for you.” He couldn’t hide the worry that crept into his tone.

“I’m sorry. I saw this and came here.” Kuroko answered innocently while motioning at the stall. Aomine couldn’t believe he didn’t notice his boyfriend already at the stall. He would never get used to that.

Aomine looked at the game stall. It was like a game of darts, but instead of darts, kunai were used. The remnants of Kuroko’s tries (and there were many indeed) were strewn all over, ranging from far off to not-even-close.

“How much did you spend on this?” Aomine looked from the targets and back to his boyfriend.

Kuroko blushed slightly and attempted to deadpan. “1,200 yen.”

Aomine scoffed as he placed his burgers on the counter (while Kuroko apologized profusely for his boyfriend's rudeness) and he fished through his pockets for money. Finally, he managed to take out 300 yen in coins and tossed them into the tray. In response, the vendor gave him three kunai.

HIs first attempt to land a kunai was met with failure, as it landed to the far off right of center.

“I told you it was hard, Aomine.” Kuroko chimed from his side.

Aomine rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips. “You weren’t even close, Tetsu. You even have some on the floor.” He lined up his next shot and swore up and down that it would be perfect, but it wasn’t. As soon as the he brought the kunai back, it flew from his grip and into the crowd. Kuroko went running after it, leaving a very frustrated Aomine to make his last attempt.

“Fuck this game,” Aomine put no real effort into his last throw—he would just try to buy the prize off the vendor after this. He was ready to leave with his burgers and boyfriend after he threw, but was surprised when the vendor began to congratulate him. He looked back at the target to find that he did indeed make it. Kuroko had returned with the kunai and smiled when he realized his boyfriend had managed to succeed.

“What prize do you want, Tetsu?” Aomine asked with a triumphant smirk.

Kuroko pointed to one of the stuffed animals hanging at the top. It was of a puppy that looked  _quite_  familiar…

“Creepy,” Aomine finally said. The dog had the same blue eyes and fur as “Tetsu 2”, which was the nickname Aomine gave him. “Don’t tell me you’re going to call him, Tetsu 3.”

“How did you know?” Kuroko deadpanned as he squeezed his newly acquired prize with his arms.

After Aomine scooped up his burgers, he put the leftovers in Kuroko’s small bag. (His boyfriend protested, but Aomine just ignored it). The two wandered from stall to stall to past time before the fireworks. Aomine remembered to keep his eyes on Kuroko as he did not wish for a repeat of recent events.

The two found a good spot on the nearby veranda to watch the fireworks. It looked over the river which made Aomine wish that he had worn something more than a light jacket. Kuroko, who was standing extremely close to him while still cuddling Tetsuya 3, was worse off. He wore only a thin blue long sleeve. Aomine shook off his jacket and placed it over his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“You’ll catch a cold, Aomine.” Kuroko’s speech was muffled.

“Better me than both of us, Tetsu.”

They waited in silence for the fireworks to begin, each listening to the other breathe. Aomine could tell Kuroko was getting sleepier and sleepier as he began to feel heavier and heavier to Aomine.

The loud pops of the fireworks revived him though, once the first few went off, Kuroko was up and alert, watching them with his big, blue eyes. Aomine found himself paying more attention to his boyfriend’s face when the fireworks went off. Kuroko always wore a childlike expression when watching them and Aomine had to admit it - that expression looked cute on him. 

Once the first round of colorful explosions went off, Kuroko turned towards him and smiled. “Thank you, Aomine.”

Aomine furrowed his brows. “For what?”

“Everything.” He was about to say something else when the next round began with a beautiful red dragon exploding in the sky.

Whatever it was, Aomine was sure he would hear it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you spotted any mistakes don't hesitate to bring them to my attention. I'm always up to writing prompts so prompt away on [my tumblr](http://rivaaille.tumblr.com/).


End file.
